Paintball Brings Us Closer
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Catherine and the X-Men are playing paintball together. Purple is a good colour.


**_So I have a tendency to scare myself to the point where I can't sleep just because my imagination is so wild. Seeing green scaly hands reaching for me from under the bed, red glowing eyes from the closet, greenish yellow glowing eyes under the bed followed by green mist. Then I laugh about how stupid I'm being... That's what happened when I wrote this. Today is special for me, it marks the anniversary of my account. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, I was originally going to post another fic, just one of my regulars, but I decided I'd change it up a bit, make this one more special. So here we go._**

* * *

I shook myself awake, twitching slightly and trying to make it less noticeable. Logan looked over at me and shifted slightly. "You should get some sleep Catherine." He said, moving his rifle off of his lap to rest beside his leg.

I was hugging mine, my knees close to my chest, trying to stay awake. It should've been easy with all the sounds of gunfire but it was nearly impossible to stay awake. I wasn't sure why I agreed to play paintball with the X-men. It was always dangerous and lasted nearly weeks.

This was only day two. "I'm not tired." I lied. I was glad that we were doing couple play, partnered with one other X-men. Teams of two.

"You are and you're lying. Get some sleep, I'll make sure we don't get taken down." I glanced at him thoughtfully.

"You need sleep too."

"You need it more, I've been watching you. You play like you're alright but your aim is off and you hesitate to pull the trigger. Your thoughts drift more often and you can hardly keep your eyes open."

"Fine." I mumbled, resting my head against his shoulder. I was tempted to use my powers and the last of my conscious energy to read a bit into the future and see what happens. With both the game and Logan. Yet I didn't. I refrained.

I was comfortable where I was. I hardly noticed Bobby and Scott sneaking closer and take a picture of Logan and I. Hardly. I didn't care though.

They could spread rumours if they wanted. I actually liked him. Logan that is. I really liked Logan.

_-.-.-.-.-_

Logan shook me awake a few hours later. "Hmm?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Wake up. We're one of the last five teams." He brushed my hair out of my eyes. I grinned.

"Five hu? I'm on it." I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my paintball rifle as I went. I took out two teams quickly and ducked when another shot at me.

Logan shot them making it one team against one. I looked him in the eye with a smirk and nodded at the silent plan we exchanged with a single look. I made my way to a downed player and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "You will stay silent and not warn them." I hissed as I used him as a shield.

It took me a while to realize that who it was, Warren the flying man, but I stood to the plan. Sneaking closer to the other teams base I hid behind him while still able to shoot,

They fired warning shots at my feet but I still advanced. I heard a whistle from behind them and smirked as they turned around to shoot at Logan. Shooting Bobby in the back of the knee and then the right shoulder I dropped Warren. I shot Scott just below his neck.

Logan came out of the bushes with a large grin. "We did it!" I cried happily as I hugged him. "No one can defeat us!"

"We should partner up more." He agreed and rested his gun on his shoulder.

I heard sniggering and turned too late to find Bobby and Scott standing over us with buckets of paint. "Wait!" Then they dumped them over us.

My hair and face got covered in bright red paint and Logan was covered in blue. They laughed and high-fived. "Maybe you should make purple." Bobby grinned lopsidedly.

"Maybe we will." Logan growled slightly, turning to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and wiped some blue paint from his nose. "I'm fine. It's just paint, it washes away."

"Yeah." He glare at the others.

"What do you mean by 'make purple'?" I tilted my head.

"This." He brought me into a short, sweet kiss then hugged me close.

I was taken aback, unsure of what happened, but started laughing. "I see." And I did.

* * *

**_So you probably hate me for this but I was really bored and today is special so I did this. Let me know what you think! Peace! ~Cat._**


End file.
